Demands
by Jillzie
Summary: one shot. Sakura doesn't quite know what to do. It's not often that a kunoichi is struck speachless. SasuSaku


**So, this is my first one shot, obviously. Let me know if it is any good.**

**PS: I don't own this**

**Demands**

"Help me!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura was shocked. It wasn't often that Sasuke asked for help. She could also have been shocked over the amount of blood that was washing to the ground with the rain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she jumped into action, grabbing him and placing her right hand over his shoulder. She quickly healed his gash, but in that short amount of time, they were drenched.

"Are you all right now? Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked, worry evident on her face. Sasuke nodded and pushed her inside. He followed and closed the door behind him.

"It was pouring out there, in case you didn't notice," he said. Sakura sighed. One minute he is in a panic, and the next he was back to his sarcastic humor.

"Well what happened?" Sakura asked. She walked towards her kitchen and Sasuke followed. She handed him a towel and grabbed one for herself. As he so kindly told her earlier, it had been raining out.

"My mind was elsewhere during training," he said. Sasuke didn't really know why he had come here. Sure he had been thinking about coming here later, but his feet just took him here while his mind was in a blur. He had barely noticed his injury in the first place. "I apologize for demanding help, and not asking for it," Sasuke said looking at the towel in his hands.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to demand something if it concerns your health and welfare, especially if I'm standing there in shock not doing anything."

"I'll remember that," he said quietly. Silence filled the small kitchen. Sasuke's eyes were watching the rain hit the window, but he could feel Sakura watching him. Her voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What were you thinking about during training? It must have been something pretty big to make you lose concentration so much. In all the times that we trained together, I can't remember you not paying attention," Sakura said.

"…"

"You don't have to tell me," Sakura said, but Sasuke saw the tiny look of hurt in her eyes. He realized she had gotten a lot better at concealing her hurt. It just made him wonder how many times he had missed it.

"I need to ask someone a question. I'm not sure what the answer will be," he said.

"Who is it that you need to ask? Maybe I can help," she said kindly.

"I can't say who, but maybe you can help. You know Tenten well, right? What would she do if Neji proposed to her?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's mouth opened, but she shut it and smiled.

"Knowing Tenten, she would jab Neji with a kunai to make sure it was really him," Sakura said.

"Oh…what if Naruto finally admitted he liked Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"She'd go red and faint."

"And what about Nara and Ino?"

"If Shikamaru got off his lazy bum and asked Ino to marry him, he'd get crushed under the hug she'd give him," Sakura said. This conversation was extremely odd. Sakura had talked about these things with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten before, but never talked about them with Sasuke. It was just weird to.

"So it would end up in pain for the guys," Sasuke said, not understanding what Sakura had meant. He stood up to leave, but Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke, wait! That isn't what I meant. Tenten would do that because it's extremely rare that Neji shows emotion. She would be wicked happy once she confirmed it was indeed him. You might not believe it, but you guys are hard to understand," Sakura said.

"We're hard to understand! What about you girls? One minute your normal, the next you're crying, and the one after that you are all in a huddle planning your revenge! Tell me what is so confusing about us?" Sasuke said.

"I know from what Tenten tells me that Neji will act like he cares, and the next second he's indifferent. He's cold and doesn't open up, even though his teammate wished most desperately that he would. Then he's overprotective, but he doesn't give a damn about her when she tries to find out why!" Sakura said. They were both very close to yelling.

"He does care about her a lot! It's hard to show feelings when the girl is indifferent to half the things he says!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, so nowadays showing feelings is treating the girl like she's less than dirt, even though all she's ever done is care and look out for him And to your other point, the girl has to be indifferent Her heart will get broken if she isn't! If she tries to take what just happened or what he just said as affection, the guy will pull out his cold, stoic, prodigy act and push her away! The guys have to make the first move because us girls just can't do it anymore," Sakura said, starting off loud but ending softly.

"We aren't talking about Neji and Tenten anymore, are we?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't think we are," Sakura said bluntly. The quiet that followed was extremely awkward.

"Sakura, marry me," Sasuke said. Sakura flung around to face him.

"What?"

"I demand that you marry me," Sasuke said again.

"You can't just come in here and demand that--," she began, but was cut off.

"You said that it's okay to demand something from you if you're standing there in shock," he said.

"Yes, if it concerned your health or wellbeing!" she replied.

"Yeah, your point? This does concern my health and wellbeing because if you don't marry me Sakura Haruno, I'll be crushed, destroyed, and empty. Life would be pointless if you say no. So here I am, demanding that you marry me," Sasuke said. Sasuke was not down on one knee, but he was sitting in the chair that was in front of Sakura. He had a ring in his pocket, but he'd only pull it out if she said yes.

"So what you're saying in a roundabout and offhand kind of way is that you care about me and life wouldn't be worth it if I didn't care about and love you," Sakura said.

"Yes," Sasuke told her.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"That's what I just told you," Sasuke said. He was getting exasperated because she hadn't told him her answer yet.

"I know, but I was answering your question," Sakura said, a smile on her face. When it finally clicked in his head what she meant, a genuine smile made it's way to his lips. He stood up and kissed her, slipping the ring on her finger. He didn't know that the second he left there would be phone calls galore and lots of squealing and smiles. Sasuke Uchiha had finally asked her, and Sakura thought that Ino, Hinata, and Tenten would like to know.


End file.
